Americas REALLY WEIRD children
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: A little girl came into the World Meeting crying,"PAPA! Arthur is being a bully again!" Why does this little girl look EXACTLY like France? And why exactly does she act like ITALY? VHAT IS GOING ON HERE? A/N I was laughing the entire time I was writing this! If you want a state, just Pm me or Review! Chibi, Fem!, or 2P! ANY TYPE!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal World Meeting when the little girl came in.

"Papa! Arthur is bullying me again." Cried the little girl. All of the Countries looked at the little girl, she had blond hair, to her shoulders and her eyes were tightly screwed shut as she ran blindly through the room. To some of the Countries, she looked familiar.

She bumped into Germany and fell on her butt. She looked up at him, and started to cry again,"Nooo, Big Brother Pennsylvania is here!" she practically screamed, and Germany didn't know what to do besides yell," VHOS CHILD IS THIS?"

The girl quieted instantly and then looked around with curious blue eyes. Several Nations gasped, she looked like a miniature France that was a spotting what she was looking for she clambered in the lap of a sleeping America who was oblivious to what was happening.

She shook his shoulders,"Papa, wake up. You have to go punish Arthur again, he is mean."

"hrrrm? What?" America looked at the girl and hugged her,"Oh, Louis, you got to stick up to the boy. You just can't come running to me every time he pranks you." Then America looked around with sleep filled eyes and noticed where they were.

"Oh snap..."

"Yes, you git. Since when did you have a child?" England said and looked at the girl in his lap.

She shrieked and cried into America's shoulder,"ARTHUR! PAPA HE IS HERE AND HE WANTS TO TORMENT ME!"

America patted the girl's head and then smiled apolitically at England. "She is afraid of her older brother who happens to look like you."

Then another figure appeared at the doorway. It was a smaller virson of England, except the fact that England would NEVER wear anything like that. The small England was wearing practically nothing but a small vest and VERY short pair of leather shorts that had multiple chains coming off of it.

"Kes kes kes kes, where did that little brat run off to, leaving the AWESOME me behind?" Laughed MiniEngland.

Hungary almost fainted along with the normal England. It was another Prussia... with his body.

"Who is that person who thinks he is more AWESOME than me? The AWESOME Prussia?" Said Prussia from under the table, he was hiding there to scare Austria.

"The one and only AWESOME Virginia!" Smiled MiniEngland. Then he noticed America and the France-girl.

"Oh, why does Louisiana always go running to F-in you?" He grumbled then he noticed the normal England.

Virginia visibly paled, "Dad, is-is that E-England?" He pointed at the man who was looking at him with a shocked expression.

America looked at England for a moment then grinned,"Yes, Yes it is. If fact he says he wants to take you back."

Virginia screamed then ran under the table with Prussia. Then a whispered fight began on who was the awesomest.

Then France looked up from his phone which he was just so happening to be reading porn and saw the little girl in America's arms. He looked shocked, she looked just like him. He walked over and peered into the little girls blue eyes. They were just like his. It was no doubt, it was his child.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, who are your parents?"

Louis looked up at the man, then her face recoiled in disgust. "My parent is Papa, and you are never to ever look at me again, freak." She sorted and then looked up at England who was still staring at the doorway were Virginia stood moments before.

She tugged on his sleeve and when he looked down, he looked into the bright blue eyes of his enemy, "If you are not Virgina, then would you protect me from him? I'll be your little girl and you can order me around and I'll disapoint you by running away!" England slapped his face, the girl who was the spitting image of his worst enemy, her blue eyes in innocence and soft words. His gentleman alarms were screaming at him. He was silently backing away from the scary child.

Meanwhile France was being very negative about Louis's anwser. He was whimpering in the corner when Prussia and Virginia's whisper fight turned out to be a show-off-you-AWESOMEST-moves underneath the table.

"America, who are these CHILDREN?" Yelled Germany, he had enough, it seemed that Prussia had made a kid with England and France had a little girl with Italy.

America was looking at his phone, then glaced up. "What? Didn't I tell you before? These are my children." (France looked up at this then began to laugh, so it was his and AMERICA'S child.)

"Yes, but why are they called States?" Asked England who was trying to shake off Louis from his legs, she was staring at him with love, and it was freaking the poor gentleman out.

"Duh, they are 3 of my States."

"3?"

Right next to America was a boy, he was holding a beaver in his arms and looked like America, he sighed,"I will be seen soon."

"Who are you?"

"New York, your owner." Sighed the miniAmerica, he was just like his Uncle Canada. Invisible.

"Yeah, you guys can't see him, but he is right next to me."

"Back on the subject, STATES?" Yelled Germany.

"Yeah totally, I have 50 of them. What is so wrong about having your own Children?"

There was silence (besides the yelling under the table).

"You mean, you have 48 more kids, just like these?"

America frowned,"47," he corrected then continued,"Well, I would have kept it a secret, but the others wanted to meet their parents. So I only brought a few here today."

"Really? They wanted to meet their parents?" France had wormed his way up to Louis,"Come here my flower, and meet your dad."

Louis glared at him and then muttered something along the lines of 'stupid frenchie' and then spoke louder and said,"No! England is my dad. NOT you!"

France was back in the corner in a matter of seconds, mourning for his newly lost daughter.

"Hey America, did you bring ALL 50 of them?"

"No, dude. I only brought 6. The others should be here about now..." Just as America said that, the door flew off its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. The Countries all stopped and stared at the trio in the doorway. They were all mini versions of Germany,Romano,and Italy.

Normal Germany coughed and caught miniGermany's attention.

"Hallo I am Germany."

Italy rushed past Germany and looked over the shorten verison of Germany. "Ve~ Hello, I am Italy!"

miniGermany smiled and brought out a pipe,"Hallo Italy. Would you like to become one with Pennsylvania, ja?" A creepy smile was brought on Pennsylvania's face as Italy ran as fast as italians could when a brittan is close.

"Ve~ Germany! Your smaller version is just like Russia!" He yelled as he cowered behind Germany.

In the back corner Russia started to kolkolkolkolkol "Italy, I do not act like an idiot. I demand, not ask to become one with mother Russia."

Then Pennsylvania and Russia had a staring contest. The Baltics were trembling, wondering if they should run or not.

Spain stared at the other Romano in curiosity. Was he just like his Tomato? Spain walked over and studied MiniRomano, and MiniRomano looked at him.

"Ciao!" Smiled MiniRomano and Romano almost choked on his tomato that he was eating, and looked over and saw himself.

"Oh NO!" He crossed over and started to hit Spain, in the stomach.

"Like, doesn't that, like , hurt?" Asked MiniRomano, and now Spain and Romano were staring at him. "Like, why are you staring at me? Am I that, like, cute?" Giggled MiniRomano.

"Oh My Tomatoes! Spain! I am POLAND!" Cried out Romano and he ran and hid behind Italy who was still hiding behind Germany who was still staring at Pennsylvania.

Spain was still staring at MiniRomano who was looking at Germany with some interest in his eyes. Then he looked at Italy.

Italy had his arms folded and looked a little grumpy. He was tapping his foot and then muttering something about 'Idiots' and 'Pepsi'... Then he burst out,"CAN'T YOU ALL GET A LIFE AND SHUT THE HECK UP?!" Oh, great. Another Germany. Or is it Romano? Spain wonders a bit before sighing and shruged his shoulders and managed to piss of the little italian.

"Oh? Spain doesn't like me? Well I, North Carolina, DECLARE WAR ON YOU!" Yelled N. Carolina. He was very angry that his brother had left him.

Spain paled, he didn't need to be in a war right then. After all if he went into war, his cute little Tomato would also be affected. Spain started to talk to and try to tell him that he didn't want a war. But S. Dakota kept on call him naughty things while holding onto his northern brother, from talking to Germany.

America looked at all the havoc that his children had caused. He smiled, it was the hero's duty to keep all calm and order so he yelled out in a loud voice, "OK KIDS, LETS GO TO MCDONALDS!" And Virginia, Louisiana, Pennsylvania, New York, , and , had gathered around America and were extremely quiet as they left with America.

The room was a mess, and papers were everywhere. It was quiet, too quiet so England broke the silence,"Well, THAT was interesting.."

Everybody murmured in agreement.

* * *

**Ok, This had just came into my head. You are free to ask me for a state and which 'Hetalia' Charaters to use. You can choose any of them except the 6 above.. **

**Umm. Please no FLAMES.. It just came into my head and I am just that awesome! **

**Any complaints? No? Ok! I will give you 2 days to send in State ideas and I will give credit to those who I copy off of. UMM UNTIL THEN! CIAO!**

**-IAB**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of the World Meeting and everybody was a little bit on edge. The last meeting had nothing done (like usual) and the fact that everybody knew that America had called in earlier to ask if he could bring some more kids.

Well the conversation went a bit like this:

"Hey Iggy, I was wondering if you could tell the other Countries that other kids want to come today, so could you also tell them that I will be coming a little bit late as well?" Then screaming in the backround then another pause," Wait, how about you do the meeting as much as you can, because I think that they're not going to sit still in the meeting."

Well, it wasn't a conversation, it was more of a voice mail, but still, England did as America had asked and warned the other Countries. Everybody was jumpy at the slightest sound coming from the hallway and none knew what to expect from America, let alone from his children.

Romano practically screamed when a slight knock came from the door. It opened and it revealed a cute little girl, she was hugging a stuffed pig, she was the spitting image of Belgium.

She looked around the room at all the shocked faces and said in a small voice,"Hello, am I at the World Meeting?"

Denmark nodded and she stepped inside and looked around," Funny Dad says that is usually really loud and annoying. You all seem so quiet. I will introduce myself, I am Hawaii." Japan flinched ," I will stay quiet like all of you and nobody notice that I am here." She said and sat in a seat next to Mexico. She began to take very detailed notes and always nodded when somebody asked a question. The normally loud meeting was strangely quiet as everybody stole glances at her.

Then when Germany finished talking about Global Warming, and asked for any questions both her and Japans arms reached to the sky. They both looked at each other then both asked at the same time,"Do you need anything to be built?"

Germany was a bit taken, it was like there was another Japan in the room, making it somewhat uncomfortable. "Nicht, I do not think ve need anything built." Said Germany and both of them wrote more notes.

Then came another knock came at the door, Romano stalked over and slammed it open and then jumped back in shock. It was Spain, in western clothes. He had a huge hat, and big western shoes. His dirty T-shirt said '_Everthing is bigger in Texas_'

"Where's the BEER?" He shouted joyfully, and looked into the room, Denmark jumped and looked around, beer? Where?

The Western Spain looked around and then saw Hawaii,"Yes!" He pumped his fist then proceeded to the tiny state. "Hey Hawaii, dad said that if I came I would get free beer, do ya know where is might be?" He started to poke the little state on the cheek, she ignored him and looked at her notes.

Then after a little bit she caved, "Texas, there is no beer, you were fooled by dad. Again." The shocked expression on Texas's face would have been priceless.

"Tarnations! Fooled again!" He shook his fist at nothing then proceeded to the door,"Well, if ya see dad, tell him that I thought it was very funny."

"Hey wait for me! I wanna go have beer as well!" Called Denmark and they both left the conference room. Finland sighed, there was another one of those annoying kids.

"That was odd." Said England.

"Yeah, you should have seen your face," Snapped back France.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I am certain. Your sad cooks had died and went to hell because they cooked demons." Smiled France and then they both had gotten in a heated argument with a flurry of insults.

Then Russia became interested in China who was trying to get Japan to eat a new type of sushi, and Japan was talking to China about Copy-Rights again. Then China screamed when Russia started in with the conversation and soon chaos was in the room again.

They were all distracted so they didn't see when Hawaii clapped her hands and was laughing silently. She found this type of meetings hilarious as well as annoying.

Then the door banged open and another figure came in, but nobody except Russia noticed. He paled, and then China who he was talking to looked and saw America with Lichtenstein. She looked exactly like the one next to Switzerland, but she had long hair and a cute little bow tied to the front. She had a dark red dress on and didn't show any emotion as she looked at the craziness in front of her. Oh, but Russia knew, he alway knew.

"Yo! The hero is back!" Grinned America and every eye on him.

"You git! Get in here!" Said England and he went to go sit in his seat. Soon every seat was occupied except Russia, he was staring at the little identical version of Liechtenstein who was also looking at him. She was daring him to tell everybody, oh this little girl creeped him out.

Russia returned to his seat and America and his child sat down as well. Hawaii gave her notes to her father who skimmed through them and looked down at them again. He whispered something in her ear and her face broke out in a smile.

Meanwhile England was being stared at by Lichtenstein, and then said,"America who is this child?"

"Oh, she is known as S. Carolina, she is one of my darling girls." America gave a grin to and she smiled at him, like a shark would before it was about to eat.

Then came the insults, the fights, and America jumped right in the middle of it. His two daughters watched from the sidelines as they fought. Then when England was strangling America, for something he said, a knife touched his throat.

"Let go of him." Said a thick Russian voice and he looked down and holding a razor edged knife to his jugular. England lept backwards and hid behind the nearest person, who happened to be France. The other Countries stopped their fighting and looked at the creepy girl.

Belarus looked at the girl appreciatively, another person who could share feelings with her. Maybe they could hang out and plan their weddings out together!

England now just realized that he was hiding behind France who was laughing his annoying laugh and he socked France in the face.

"mon Dieu! England what was that for!" France was holding his hand to the injured side of his face.

"That was for.." England thought for a second," The hundred year war." He said lamely and France laughed his laugh again, then looked a little evil.

"Then maybe I should get you back for that war as well." A purplish arua was surrounding France and England was a bit too terrified to wonder what the sexually-perverted man was going to do.

America laughed and patted France on the back,"Dudes, that war is long over. Lets just get this meeting started. Hawaii wants to learn more." He jerked his head in the dircetion of Hawaii and . Hawaii was looking over at them annoyed, and Carolina was talking to Belarus about wedding plans.

"Ja, lets." Said Germany, relieved that Pennsylvania wasn't here and the rest of the arguments soon faded away to glares as the meeting continued.

This was going to be another long day...

"Hey, where did Denmark go?" Asked Norway.

Correction, this was going to be a LONG week.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I have 4 comments on what they wanted and several requests, but I am sorry about not choosing your request, almost all of them had something to do with Japan and Spain... I couldn't have a ton of quiet people and loud tomato-loving states..**

**States; Hey! We heard that!**

**Author: Sorry... go listen to Delaware, he has awesome piano music. **

**States: Thats all he ever does! **

**Author: ... GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I TALK TO THE VIEWERS!**

**Ok, well, Here is a little more details,**

**SAY THE STATE**

**SAY THE HETALIA CHARACTERS YOU WANT  
THEN SAY IF THEY ARE TO BE FEM! OR NOT**

**You can choose whoever, what state.. **

**THERE CAN ALSO BE A MIX OF HETALIA CHARACTERS**

**LOOP-HOLE! YOU CAN CHOOSE THE COUNTRY AGAIN IF IT IS FEMALE! **

**ex.**

**A mix up with Japan and Canada, Japanada... **

**Just give me ideas and such and IT IS AWESOME TO BE GIVEN IDEAS!**

**Virginia: Like me?**

**Prussia:Like me?**

**Virginia: She was oblvously talking about me..**

**Prussia:Oh yeah?**

**And the fight goes on...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ya for the comments! Also, there can be CHIBI hetalia characters as well!** Enjoy!

it was the third day of the World Meeting and all was well. America left his children at home that day because nothing was solved during the last few days. Germany had even asked him to leave them home, and he readily agreed.

They had finally had finished the first half of the meeting and they were just leaving for lunch, when a little blur came into the room.

"Papa! Cali is making me cut my hair!" Cried the voice. It's looked familiar, and France didn't want to see his *sniff* daughter. But it wasn't his daughter at all. It was a little chibiEngland with long hair to his shoulders.

The chibiEngland had tackled America and was crying on his shoulder. "I don't want to be even near her when she has a sharp tool! America began to make comforting noises to calm down the little England. The little state stopped crying and then looked up at Americas blue eyes.

"Pwease don't lwet her cut my hair." He begged.

"Con, I can't. Once California has made up her mind, even I can't stop her. You can only hide from her." Said America soothingly and several female countries began to coo the little state.

Thank goodness the England had already left for lunch, if he gets back and sees the little virson of himself...America didn't know what would happen. France was also playing with the little England and America wasn't getting those weird vibes that France usually gave out. America just sat down and started to munch on a burger. Just smiling when ever his son made a noise or played with Hungary.

Then France began to laugh and the weird vibe came out and America booted him out of the play circle. One or two of the other countries also left to find food and soon enough it was only America and ChibiEnlgand.

"So, Connecticut, you okay now to let Cali cut your hair?"

"I reallwy don't want to." Sniffed Connecticut.

"Well, you kinda will have to face her one of these days, and she will have hunted you down." Sighed America.

Connecticut started to cry, in loud sobs. That was the perfect time for England to come into the room. He took one moment to look at the suituation then rushed over to the crying state. He took a very long look at the little crying boy who was also staring at England. The boy stopped crying and then smiled and then patted England, he laughed a familar laugh then fell asleep in Americas arms.

"Who is this?" Asked England horsley.

"Hm? Its Connecticut. He is really cute."

"Can I have him?"

A pause. "NO!"

"He looks so cute!" Whined Enlgand.

A hand touched Englands shoulder and he saw France, he had the weird purplish arua around him and he said,"Give me back my daughter, than I'll let you take America's boy."

"You can take her!"

"Fine!"

"Hey, nobody is taking my kids!" America yelled and Connecticut grumbled in his sleep, America took his voice down and whispered fearcly,"Nobody is taking my kids, you sold them to me, remember?"

"Unfortunatly." Sniffed France and England just glowered.

The rest of the countries had come in and they were just sitting down when the doors slammed open and two figures stood there. One jumped into the room and quickly spotted who she was looking for. The teenaged girl looked just like Spain, but of couse she flounced in and eyed everyone. She made a couple of winks at Mexico and Belguim, who blushed at the familiar looking girl. Spain again was speechless then he quickly turned red when he saw the girl shoot a grin at Romano who was at his side.

She towered over her father and said in a sweet voice,"Bonjour father, I need ze child now. He needz a haircut." She said in a thick french accent. France _ohlala_-ed and she shot him a beautiful smile and took the sleeping Connecticut and left the room. The other figure came into the room and he was the spitting image of Demark. The real Demark looked up and groaned,"Oh, I must have had too much beer with that Texan kid." And he went back into silent agony as hangovers tended to do so.

"W'ul' y' li'e t' b'y f'rnt'r'?" He grunted and Iceland giggled, he spoke just like Sweden! (Would you like to buy furniture?)

"Urm, what is he saying excatly?" Asked Sealand who just so happened to had snuck in and took Canada's place. Again.

"H' s''d 'W'ul' y' li'e t' b'y f'rnt'r' a'd I d'n't th'nk w' n''d 't." Said Sweden like it was normal to speak gibberish. (He said 'would you like to buy furniture?' But I don't think we need it.)

Then terrified screaming came from the room over as Connecticut woke up. "MY LUCHOUS LOCKS! DAD, DAD, DAD, HELPPPP~~~" He screamed.

"Do Something you git!" Yelled England.

"I can't. California is super " America shivered," scary."

"H-how so?" Said Spain, he wanted to know excatly how many of America's children looked like him.

"Oh, she," Another shiver,"Is alot like France."

A dead silence came over the Meeting room and it was broken by France laughing his freaky laugh. "Ohonohonohonohon, another one like me? Oh, I will gladly take care of this one for you, America."

"I told you, I WILL NOT GIVE AWAY MY F-IN CHILDREN!" And a brawl started. America was fighting England and France and Romano was going for the door when Spain tackled him.

"I WANT TO KNOW HER MORE!" Romano yelled and Spains worst fears were comfermed. He was going to go look at that, _look alike!_

"NO! Dont betray me my Tomato!"

"Who says I was betraying you! And stop calling me Tomato!" And Romano began to weakly punch Spain.

Belraus was texting ,

_Americanluvar122: How is it going with you and your brother?_

_SunflowerRussianstalker98: He hasn't consented yet. I will get him though, how about you and Amerika?_

_Americanluvar122: He hasn't even noticed yet. I am feeling a bit down._

_SunflowerRussianstalker98: Just ask him, and if he refuses, ask again and again until he consents. I think it is working for me._

_Americanluvar122: Yeah, about that, I just don't know where to start!_

_SunflowerRussianstalker98: Well this is how you start it..._

Belarus began to laugh quietly next to her brother, and Russia knew who she was texting. Russia always knew.

Japan was trying to pry Italy from Germany who was screaming,"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I WILL DO ANYTHING-" And so on. Soon America knew that this wasn't going to stop soon. He had made plans to hang out with today and she gets freaky if he is late so America did the most Heroic thing that came to mind.

He yelled,"If you ALL stop NOW! I will SHOW YOU ALASKA!"

Everybody stopped. Who was Alaska. They all knew that Russia sold him to America, and they wondered, would it be another Russia? Or would the Russia-look-alike be something different?

They all quieted, even the screaming next door and they all sat in their seats. The meeting continued, but not without the Sweden-look-alike introducing his Company that he ran.

It turns out the kid was Alabama. And that he sold Furniture...to all the Countries. They had actlually had been buying from the state for over 2 centuries now and he had even some special offers for them... Or thats what Finland said, he was the only one who could understand in.

Then once that was done, California and Connecticut came in, now due to Connecticut's new hairstyle he looked exactly like England, making him swoon over the small chibi self.

Germany was at his witts end. "AMERICA! BRING ONE MORE CHILD TOMORROW, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"And make your capital Warsaw!" Pipped up Poland.

"-and I will make your Capital Warsaw." Sighed Germany.

"No! Not Warsaw! I hate their hamburgers! They taste like...WURST!" screamed America in pain. America should know, he had hamburgers all over the world.

"Is that understood!"

"YES SIR!" And America gathered up all his children and left the room. Though not before California gave all the good looking guys slips that held her number. That ment she had Frances, Englands, Spains, Greeces, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia (belaur ripped it up), Spain, Prussia, Austria, And even Hungary to add to her phone list. Which had tons of numbers on it already.

Germany sighed again, This was just too much for a country to handle!

"Ve~? Germany? Are you sick? You are sighing a lot."

Germany sighed again. Great, now Italy was worried as well. That just doubled the pressure.

**A/N Hello! The Author is thanking all of you who wish to Review of me! I thank you for the California and Connecticut and Alabama Idea! I am soon going to put in Delaware (Austria) and Alaska (Russia, duh) And Illinois (Totally guest!). It is going to be a funny hide-from-Germany- day! Tehee! Warsaw... who knew?**

**States: Who's Capital is going to be Warsaw?**

**Virginia: Washington, duh. He is the most POPULAR after all. **

**Washington: Hey! I am just the figurehead. Nothing more! Infact I get all of YOUR freaking tourists, you know how HARD to handle them? Act like your age!**

**Virgina: Keskeskes, you are just jelous of my AWESOMENESS! **

**Carolina: I do not care about your 'Awesomess', you are just annoying. How about you come here and taste my new knife I just got Virginia?**

**Virginia:... STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU (censor right here for you poor readers)**

**Carolina: DAD! HELP ME VIRGINIA IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!**

**Virginia: WHO WOULD WANT TO RAPE YOU?!**

**Author: SHUT UP YOU STUPID ONES!**

**Carolina: Make me. **

**Author: I can make you and America go on a date~~**

**Carolina:...Agreed. **

**Author: Anyways I found that my last chapter wasn't very funny so I am trying my hardest to make you laugh. (Mostly at America) and so I am being nice and trying to make the next one so funny that you can't wait until next one. **

**ALSO YOU CAN DO CHIBIS! Chibis are cute and so I will also do Chibis. I can also try to do 2P'S! **

**you have a large selection... just reveiw ok? **

**Ciao! **

**-IAB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here we go!**

* * *

"America, did you bring any children?"

"No, Germany, I didn't I told all of them that they couldn't come here at all."

"Well today ve all have a grveat deal to do. Ve had missed the last few days and ve need to cover all of that today." Said Germany announcing it to all the other Countries. Several groans came from table and several glares were sent to the young superpower.

Germany started to lecture all the Countries about how precise they have to be when they give their talks. It was the usual 5 min. each and it started with Italy.

"Ve~ lets all talk about Pasta!" Said Italy absentmindedly. Germany facepalmed.

Then a rustling by the curtains caught America's attention. Everybody was looking at their phones or taking notes (Japan). America's phone was taken away by machivious States and was never returned and so he was the only one to notice the three states behind the doorway.

It was Illinois and Arizona, the two strict ones, if they were here, then that meant... A tapping on America's leg caught his attention. It was Virginia and Texas.

"Psst, dad, we went into the wrong room, and Illinois and Arizona were chasing us. How do we get out of this unawesome place?" Whispered Virginia.

America was panicking, his captial was going to be Warsaw. HIS CAPITAL IS GOING TO BE WARSAW! That is, if they get caught.

"Hey dad, where tha beer?" Slurred Texas, America facepalmed. Great he was drunk. He was almost as bad when Nevada had lost a round of poker.

"If you get out of here, I will pay off all of your debts, but you have to go without being seen." Whispered America and the two nodded. Their debts rivaled the National Debt to China, but if America's capital is going to turn into Warsaw, he was willing to do anything.

America noticed that Illinois and Arizona where inching towards the door and sending him apologetic look. They slipped out the doors and were free. America breathed a sigh of relief and noticed some of the weird looks that Hungary was making.

Pretending his glasses slipped off he ducked down and saw that Virginia was about to grab her legs, and America whispered,"VIRGINIA! Get away from her, she has a frying pan to hit people with!"

Virginia hands recoiled like a hot iron had burned them and mouthed to his father 'I am awesome but we can't find out a way to get out from under here!'

America mouthed back 'Wait until lunch starts!'

America sat upright and the meeting continued peacefully. That is until Prussia started on his 'awesomeness' and America heard snorts from under the table, he kicked one of the bodies under there and didn't care which one he hit. Then Demark came up and talked to everybody about lowering prices on beer, America heard a few whispered 'here here' and kicked them again, some of the countries gave him odd looks and then it was normally loud.

Then when lunchtime came, all the countries left at a slow and annual pace. After a few more minutes, only America and his two sons were left. Virginia came out with a sly grin on and just dragged his half drunk brother out of the room.

Soon after the meeting had started, loud screaming and yelling came from next door.

"You ARE SUCH A GIRL!" Yelled a familiar voice, and more yelling came again.

Germany was distracted. Italy was distracted. ICELAND was distracted and soon they all gave up on having a peaceful meeting and went to see what was wrong.

Upon opening the door, a large vase was smashed into bits.

"YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!" Yelled a voice, it was Illinois. She jumped into Germany who stood in the doorway. She fell backwards and France Ohlala-ed because she looked just like him, just a female and green eyes.

"KESKESKES! You are just afraid of the AWESOME me!" Yelled Virginia causing England to freeze up.

"WAHHH! Why wont you awll just shut up!" Screamed Conneticut from a chair in the room that was reativly untouched.

"Where is the beer?" Asked a half drunk Texas and Denmark nodded from the doorway. Where excatly was the freaking beer.

"VHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Germany and all of the kids in the room froze and looked over at the mad Country. "You!" He turned on America who didn't have any idea that his kids were even here.

"H-hey! I don't know where they were! Let alone here!" Said America defensily.

"That is right." Said a german accented voice and Germany turned. He saw a miniature China who was dressed in a suit. "We were suppose to have a normal meeting, but somehow it got distracted."

China almost fainted if the mini version of himself didn't look so CUTE!

"Heck yeah, like we were suppose to do that, we were just here to see how aweso-" WHAM! A frying pan came out and hit Virginia on the head, thus knocking him out. (Prussia winced. He knew exactly how Virginia felt.)

"Stop saying the same things over and over again." Said a mini Austria. He had a bandana over his head and longish hair to his chin. He still held the frying pan and his clothes would have been exactly identical to Hungary's if it wasn't a dress.

It was hilarious to Prussia. "KESKESKES! Austria! Your copy is GIRLY!" Prussia started to poke fun at the musician when the frying pan caught his head and he fell over Virginia (When they woke up, they decided to never speak about it again.)

"I am not a girl, I am just not manly." Sniffed the teenAustria.

"I feel your pain." Said Hungary and they both began to talk about frying pans and began to trade recipes.

"I am the oldest, so all of you should know me!" Said the teenChina.

"Umm, no aru." Said China, he was eyeing Russia who was smiling at the twin state.

"I am Delaware!" Implied Delaware.

"And who are these? You will tell us, da?" Smiled Russia. Delaware shivered and began to introduce his fellow states,"The one that fell on Germany is Illinois, The one who is talking to the young lady is Arizona, well, you do know Connecticut, Texas, Virginia, and over in the corner is Pennsylvania." And indeed as they looked they saw the Germany look-alike smiling at them. "Um, the twins, S. Carolina," They saw the girl talking to Belarus causing Russia to shiver " And N. Carolina is over there," Delaware waved and they saw the Italy cussing in a phone device. "And Ohio isn't here, you probably didn't get his name, he was the freaky one that aways says 'like'." Romano breathed, and Spain looked around for the look alike "California isn't here as well, she is now tracking down Georgia."

America sighed and shook his head. That bugger had escaped Cali for over 5 years and she had business to do with him.

"-and Alaska isn't here, her plane was under repairs and couldn't make it." Said Delaware finishing it up.

"-FINE! If that is how you want to act! Then go SHOPING WITH THAT FREAKISH LOSER!" Yelled N. Carolina. Spain shook, the little italian still scared him.

"Vhich brings me to this question, vhat are you all doing here?" Asked Germany, he was ready to break out to wurst if he needed to.

"Oh, this is our annual meeting. Most of our kin don't even bother coming so it is just us for today." Said Arizona breaking away from his and Hungary's conversation.

"Oh I see, so you just decide that you are all going to come here on the day that tell your dad not to bring you?" Nodded England.

"Nu-uh! So NOT true you git!" Said a female voice behind the group and England looked over his shoulder and saw that France was bothering Illinois. "I may be related to you, but my father is totally England." She bickered with France.

"but mon cher, you look just like me."

"NOT YOU FROG! Only you can think of these things!" She brought out a can of pepper spray and sprayed the frenchman in the face. France had experience with pepper spray and had a lotion that helped with the burning in his pocket. (He is a total pervert and need the lotion often.)

Illinois stormed out of the room and France turned to America," Who is her parent?"

America looked slightly embarrassed and mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

"Illinois is adopted, her biological parents is you and England." Coughed America and looked away from Englands horrified face. HIM AND FRANCE!?

"Ohonohonhonohon, England, it must have been that one time that you were drunk and-"

"YOU GIT! THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Said England and stormed out of the room just like his daughter did only moments before.

Belarus and S. Carolina started to laugh and they both looked like sharks to Russia. Russia knew what they were talking about. Russia alway knew.

Austria and Delaware began to talk piano and China was playing with Delawares hair.

Pennsylvania started to intimidate the Baltics and the nordics were talking to Texas and Alabama who had just arrived.

"Vell, if you were just in a meeting, then we should all get BACK TO OURS!" Germany yelled this and all the countries all went into their meeting room and began to take turns at talking. It had just gotten to Japan's turn when a yell came from the other room and Prussia came in. He had sharpy all over his face and it was colored so red that Spains best tomatoes couldn't be that deep red.

"BRUDER! YOU LEFT ME IN A ROOM FULL OF UNAWESOME PEOPLE!" He yelled and Germany face palmed.

VHEN VILL THIS VEEK END? Germany thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N Hello! I am back and updating as fast as I can think!**

**I think I did all the states I didn't cover in the first - third chapters and I think I accompish that.**

**I am very awesome and just cut my long LUSCIOUS locks just like Connecticut and all my friend FREAKED out today. It was just soo funny! I gave 12 inches of my hair to Locks of Love, and I feel like I have done my charity work for the next year.**

**America: Hey, you should totally get it dyed.**

**Author:... if I only could...**

**America: Hey at least my capital didn't get changed into Warsaw!**

**Washington: THANK GOODNESS!**

**DC: hey, if anything I should have been worried.**

**Washington: You not even a state.**

**DC: I AM TOO A STATE!**

**America: Sometimes I know exactly how England feels...**

**DC: Is that suppose to mean something?**

**Virginia: Well, you should have seen Prussia's face, it was so freaking awesome! That mustache I drew was PERFECT!**

**Hawaii: I agree with Virginia!**

**Delaware: I really liked that Austria guy, and China even braided my hair! WHO DOES THAT TO A GUY?**

**Arizona: Well, I would like that with Hungary and me...*blushes***

**Connecticut: Why awre you bluwshing big browther?**

**Arizona: W-well, it is something happeneds when you are grown up!**

**Connecticut: Really?**

**Virginia: Back to subject, I am freaking AWESOME!**

***Wham***

**Arizona: Not anymore! *whistles a happy tune***

**Author: Ok, enough chatting, time to tell the readers to REVIEW! how many times do we need to say this? REVIEW! Lots of States are still up for the taking and you can totally do it! Just go to the box underneath this message and click on it, then type in your state that you want and hetlaia charaters! Fem, Chibi, 2p! I can do them all!**

**Com'on! Do what Nike says! JUST DO IT~! **


	5. Chapter 5

Germany had given up. Simply had given up trying to keep the week-long meeting in order. If didn't care if America did bring in children, in fact he didn't care if England and France killed each other. He was just that tired that he didn't care if Italy was painting a picture on the table next to him. Yeah, he was just that tired.

Just like usual, the door slammed open and this time, a ninja clad figure came into the room. America knew who she was instantly.

"Georgia! I haven't seen you in forever!" America jumped up and gave the ninja a huge hug.

The ninja hugged him back and then peeled her mask off to reveal a mop of red hair and the girl smiled a toothy grin. "Dad! I didn't know you were here!"

"I have been here all week!"

"Really? I really didn't know, Cali has been chasing me again and I have been trying to hide from her for a while."

"What did you do this time?"

"I forgot to pay my debt." The green eyed girl smiled a cracky grin and then she was hoisted up into the air. Green eyes met green eyes, Scotland was quite taken it back. She looked just like him. The hair color was even the same.

"Who would ye be?" He said in a thick scottie accent.

"I am Georgia!" She smiled a toothy grin that was identical to his own, whenever he smiled.

"Who'd be ye parents?"

"Personally, I think England." (France grumbled and went into the corner again. He had enough of England's children.)

"Why would that blacken sheep be ye father?"

"Cuz, who else would be father? I have his green eyes."

"He go' his eyes from me."

A pause as the girl thought for a second then smiled the exact smile and cried out," Uncle!" And hugged the man in a tight hug. It was only then when Scotland found out that she was largely 'gifted' for a girl.

"Where are you hidiiiinnnnnggggg~" Came a creepy voice in the hallway and Georgia pushed away from Scotland with a panicked look and slipped on her mask again. She flew under the table and was invisible under there, even Canada couldn't see her.

California poked her head in the room and had a mad look on her face. "Ohonohonohon, were iz my big sizter? She haz a debt to pay~!" She sang in a french accent and freaked everybody out except Russia, France, and Belarus.

"She is not in here, I haven't seen Georgia in several years."

California smile grew bigger,"You juzt gave her her away papa, I only said zhe, not Georgia." America looked panicked and a shadowy form shot from under the table and cried,"My boss says not to speak with you!" And she threw herself out the window and disappeared.

California smiled again and chased her while laughing "Ohonohonohonohon."

Papers slowly fell to the ground as it was another awkward scilence then Scotland asked,"Who is the parent to yer Georgia?"

"Hm? Oh its you Scotland, I always told her it was England, cuz otherwise she would have been the black sheep of the 13." Said America and sat down at his seat.

England laughed at Scotlands face,"Oh, you should see your face!" He laughed and a bottle of rum was shoved into his mouth and England was quieted. Scotland clapped his hands together and said,"While my brother is quiet, lets get on with it!"

Germany found a new friend, and nodded with Scotland.

Again it was normal for a few hours that was until England finished the bottle of rum and had run amock being drunk. Then at the meetings finish, the door opened and a little bundle of coat came in.

"Is America here?" The pile of clothes whispered in a timid voice.

"Alaska! You're finally here!" Shouted America and he lifted the little coat up high and set it down on the table. "This is Alaska, Alaska meet all the other countries.

The hood of the coat moved a bit and then when China said,"I can't see Aru!" It jumped.

"Oh yeah," Said America and he flipped the hood off, long silvery hair spilled out and purple eyes appeared. She was a little girl with Russia's looks. She took long looks at everybodys startled faces and suddenly tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I am so sorry!" She bawled and America hugged her close.

"Sorry, she thinks everything is terrifying."

Russia stood up and knelt next to the look alike and held out a sunflower to her,"You like,da?"

The purple eyes met his and she smiled a creepy smile and took the large flower and pecked a small kiss on Russia's cheek. "Thank you mister."

"I am Russia. Become one with me, da?" And Russia smiled his creepy smile.

The girl looked at him then tears formed in her eyes and she shook with terror. "ITS RUSSIA!" She screamed then fainted in Americas arms.

Russia smiled at America who instantly said ,"NO!" And left before any other country could stop him.

"She is very much like Latvia." Russia smiled at the other trembling country and then left after America.

He had found America giving Alaska to Illinois who was in a car and they sped away from the parking lot. The other Countries had followed Russia outside and was disappointed that there was no other State they could talk to. Belarus looked hungry and Russia was soon also speeding away in his car as she chased him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Said America and out of the blue a helicopter showed up and a person leaned out of the doors.

"PAPA!" The little girl screamed and she was thrown out of the Helicopter. It was Lousiana. Virginia's he poked out of the window to see the little girl fall and everybody could practically hear his laugh ,"Keskeskes." But the machine was too loud. England shot forwards and caught the state before she hit the ground and she whimpered her thanks.

"VIRGINIA! NO MORE (censor) FOR THIS ENTIRE WEEK!" shouted America and the laughing green eyes of Virginia disappeared. The Helicopter moved on and left the countries.

"Thanks for saving me." Sobbed Louisiana and England handed her to America who held the sobbing child.

America soon left and told everybody that he was sorry for the interruptions that day, which was becoming a habit for that. Germany sighed, he only wondered which states would be seen tomorrow. It was sad, he was actually looking forward to see which states that he would see next. Who would be next? Tennessee? Montana? I-forgot-his-state-name-the-one-with-the-beaver one? Nevada? Germany sighed, next time the World Meeting was going to be at his place, not at America.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I was really lazy and decided to write this. I think I have been updating this everyday! I am THAT BORED! So help me lose this boredom by SENDING ME REVIEWS! How many times have I said this? You want a state to act like an idiot, moron, Prussian, or a baka, JUST REVIEW ME!**

**Prussia: Hey that is list I don't think the awesome me should be on!**

**Virginia: Haha, the author knows what is best! She just totally said that you were all of those things up there!**

**Author: Virginia, I modeled you after Prussia... you're also included on that list.**

**Virginia: NOOO**

**Prussia: I feel your pain bro.**

***the two are now at the bar drinking their sorrows away with England***

**Georgia: I am NINJA!**

**Cali: I WILL FIND YOU!**

***Wham***

**Arizona: Not anymore, or for at least a few hours you won't!**

**Delaware: You stuck up kids, you all don't know the best piano player is? ME!**

**N. Carolina :...(censor) SHUT UP YOU (censor)! I am trying to (censor) SLEEP HERE!**

**S. Carolina : I am trying to find America! SHUP UP!**

**Pennsylvania: Become one with Pennsylvania, Ja?**

***Silence***

**Author: Anyways I am saying that you NEED TO REVIEW! THE STATES ARE BEGGING!**

**N. Carolina: What? I am not? If you don't review then I can have my (censor) sleep.**

**Author: Ok, most of us are.**

**Louisiana: What? I am not! If you stop reviewing then Viriginia will stop Bullying me!**

**Author: Ok, I am begging you. It is fun to write this so JUST REVIEW!**

**Pennsylvania: Or she will become one with Pennsylvania~**

**Author: I AM BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Introducing: Minnesota, Michigan, Colorado, and Rhode Island**

**I purposely misspell words for accents just so you know...**

* * *

The normal days of the World Meeting were over with. Everybody wasn't surprised at all when the doors were slammed open again. A pair of girls came in. One was saying,"See, we are fashionably late."

The other one just sniffed and looked the other way from the girl. One of the girls looked like a female England who had a goofy grin on. She was the one who had talked and smiled the group of Countries. "The Heroine is here!" She smiled and pulled a hamburger out of her inner pocket and began to munch on it. (England was over in the corner that was usually occupied France.)

The other girl looked a little weird. She had tan mexican skin and looked like California but with dark streaks running through her hair. She had one blue eye and one green eye. She looked at the other girl who was munching on her third hamburger and then smacked her upside the head.

"Shut up Minnesota. Can't you see that zey are having a meeting." She growled in a German accent then frowned," bezideds I am sure they don't vant us here." She said and grabbed her sisters sleeve and began to walk to the door.

"Aww, Colorado! They looked like they were bored out of their minds."

Germany was cheering for the girl, finally somebody who understood. The two would have left if the doorway wasn't blocked by a boy and another girl.

"Hey Colorado. Already leaving?" Said the boy, he looked oddly familiar to some of countries but they couldn't place it.

"No!" Said Minnesota and yanked her arm back began to wreak havoc in the meeting room. The boy followed suit and did the same exact thing that Minnesota was doing.

"Michigan, Minnesota! Get back here before dad gets here!" Said Colorado with a fearce expression on her tanned face. Her Blue and Green eye followed the two hyper states until it was apparent they would come back. Willingly. She rolled up her sleeves, and began to munch on a burger. She was talking around her hamburger but all the countries could hear was,"...YOUR...(censor)...Kill...Dad." She grumbled as she ate the hamburger. Germany's hope dashed that the child was somewhat related to him.

The two states were really hyper, but after a half-an-hour they ran out of energy and fell in heap. (Greek's cats fell asleep on them.) California was still munching on burgers and didn't seem to stop. Finally the countries attention rested on the girl who was still standing on the doorway. She was covered in shadows and it wasn't until she moved did they really see her.

She was wearing a white opera mask and a red fez on her head. Her outfit was the copy of Turkeys and was in a smaller size. She had long silvery hair that went down to her waist and a sword at her side. A small smile grew on her face as she declared," I WILL CONQUER YOU ALL!" She sang in a annoying voice that sounded familiar. A small little bird was on her shoulder and it also had a small fez on its head.

The countries were stunned silent, she even acted like Turkey back when he was conquering the world. Turkey who was in the corner was clapping his hands and cheering, the state acted just like he did when he was conquering.

Colorado slapped the back of the girl-Turkey and the girl fell over. She picked herself up in a flash but her mask had fallen off. She was albino and looked a lot like Prussia. This time, Hungary did faint. The albino grabbed the mask off the ground and set it on her face. The damage was done though and everybody knew what was under that mask.

"Geez Rhode Island, vhy are you being such a brat right now. Dad said that you vere to stop this conquering business in the 18 hundreds." Colorado said her hamburger was done.

"Because it is the most I can do to this country." The girl said solemnly, She then looked around the room and spotted Turkey. "YOU COPYCAT!" She yelled and drew her sword and pointed it at Turkey.

"I am not a copycat, you are. I have been wearing this since the 15th century." Said Turkey with a smirk and drew out his own sword. They began to sword fight, the girl was just as good as Turkey. Hungary recovered her senses enough to the nearest person with her frying pan, who just so happen to be Prussia. He fell on top of her and she passed out again (Prussia later remarked that was Hungary's way to tell him that she wanted to sleep with him, then she smacked him again with the frying pan.)

Just then America came in, who was looking really tired for some odd reason. He took one look at the two kids sleeping in a pile of cats, Colorado munching on burgers, and the sword fight and he sighed and left the room.

"Good luck." He called after him and Germany just thumped his head against the desk. Maybe they should just call this whole thing off, after all this whole thing had been just a waste of time.

"Ve~ Germany you don't look too good." Said Italy next to Germany and his headache grew. Great Italy was worried again.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Colorado had finished off the burger and all of the movement in the room froze. She sounded like Germany, and a pissed off Germany as well. "CAN'T YOU ALL SEE THAT THIS IS A MEETING. MEETINGS SHOULD BE ABLE TO FUNCTION IN AN ORDERLY WAY AND YOU!" She pointed at Turkey girl. "Rhode Island, are not helping. We are leaving." She picked up the two sleeping States from the bundle of cats and dragged Rhode Island towards the door.

"Excuse me, who is your parents?" France asked Colorado. She glared at him with a little bit of hate in her eyes.

"Dad said I was a mix between France, Germany, and Spain. I will nuke you all." She started to leave when Rhode Island spoke up.

"Cha, that is unlikely, you are the wimpiest State. Not to mention the weakest. Dad had grounded her for the next three centuries from ever handling black powder, let alone anythin-" She would have said more if Colorado hadn't knocked her unconscious with the back of her hand in a skilled chop.

She pointed at the three states questionably,"Nukes." She hissed and left the room.

"When will this (censor...la la la...dum dum dum... wow this is a long censor...) meeting end?" Swore Romano. Spain was silently sweating, Romano was really mad.

"That's vhat I have been saying.." Said Germany and his head hit the table with a thud.

"Wow, he must have been under a lot of pressure." England said from his corner. He had only seen Germany like this after WW1, that was when he had lots of stress and decisions to make.

A head poked into the room, It was Pennsylvania.

"Now that the nuisances are gone, become one with Pennsylvania, ja?" The German look alike smiled a Russian smile.

"Hmm, I think everybody here is already taken." Russia smiled at the state.

"By who?" A purplish arua was surrounding the two.

"Me." Russia giggled and he swung his pipe at Pennsylvania.

"Ok, everybody leave in a calm and rational way." Germany ordered, he didn't want some poor state to get caught in the demon battle. The room was evacuated and the two creepy personifications continued to fight.

"Ve~ That was interesting." Said Italy,"If he could stand up to Russia I wonder what other States would?" He was thinking outloud. England and France caught hold of this and started to talk, what if the states could overthrow us without lifting a finger? The conversation spread like wild fire.

"I think that ve should discuss this conversation tomorrow." Said Germany and the other Countries nodded their approval.

The end of the 6th day of the week long Meeting was over.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and stuff. I need more reviews because there is going to be a lot more States going to be introduced very soon so I need more Reviews pronto.**

**Virginia: Yeah, so I can continue existing.**

**Prussia: Keskeskes, you need this one book to keep you alive, I HAVE TONS. It is because I am that Awesome.**

**Virginia: Dude, I am awesome because I am so unique I only need to be in ONE book to be even more AWESOME than you.**

**Prussia:...Virginia, I am your father!**

**Virginia: NOOOOOOOO**

**Louis: Ve~ They are so funny, just stay away from me!**

**Delaware: I have a new piano song!**

**Arizona: Nice! Can I listen to it?**

**Delaware: Certainly!**

***Starts playing awesome song***

**Illinois: YOU GITS I CAN TOO COOK!**

**Minnesota: Illinois, girl...you just need to know that none of us will even touch it. Let alone eat anything that you make.**

**Illinois: We shall see about that! Hawaii, will you eat some of my cookies I made?**

**Hawaii: *studies it for a few seconds* I think it is very nice to look at.**

**Illinois:...**

**Minnesota: HA! KNEW IT!**

**Texas: BEER!**

**Denmark: WHERE?!**

**Rhode Island: I will conquer you!**

**Colorado: *Chops Rhodes neck* I told you to stop.**

**Rhode Island: *weakly* Weakling sister.**

**Connecticut: What? She is weak?**

**Colorado: Rhode is not looking too well. *Turns to Illinois* I think Rhode would like your cookies.**

**Illinois: See! Somebody likes them! *Hands over cookies***

**Colorado: *Shoves cookie in Rhode Islands mouth***

**Rhode Island: *Even more weaker* Goodbye cruel world!**

**Texas: Hey, can I have your land?**

**Ohio: Like, why would you do that? I, like, have the best land here. You should totally go away you, like, drunken weirdo.**

**Texas: Dude! Your a guy you shouldn't be wearing pink!**

**Author: OK! ENOUGH TALKING LET ME FINISH HERE! Ok, I had a the most awesome time and ideas but I will have to give you 2 days before the next REAL chapter of this. The next will be a chapter of all the states (So far) having conversations in America's house. I think it would be quite funny if read it.**

**I NEED LOTS MORE STATES! DONT BE AFRAID OF PENNSYLVANIA! JUST REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT I NEED MORE STATES!**

**Pennsylvania: Do not be afraid, ja?**

**N. Carolina : Be (censor) afraid. Be very afraid.**

**And the conversation still goes on...**


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

**Author: Ok, due to what is next in the book, I need to wait for more people to review to get it going so this is going to be a bonus chapter to those who LIKE my book. (The selective people, you better be happy.) This is going to be what it is going to be like at America's house, with ALL the 21 states named in this book so far. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE TO MAKE RANDOM CHARACTERS USING A GENERATOR. NOT FUN!**

**To those people who don't live in the USA, if you want a random character in the book to act like a weirdo, this opportunity is for you. YOU CAN MAKE RUSSIA ACT LIKE A WHIMP OR MAKE JAPAN ACT LIKE BRAT! It would be really cool. Trust me, I live in the states and I haven't even put my state in it...yet...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**-IAB**

* * *

It was a Saturday and it began peaceful. At least until 5 AM. America groaned and rolled over in his bed, why did he make the walls in his house so thin? He heard the thump of feet racing towards the kitchen and they thumped loudly down the stairs, right above America's head. America groaned quietly and asked himself again why did I choose the room under the stairs? America heard more feet going down the stairs and heard a chuckle. It was Virginia, that much he could tell. If he was laughing that meant that he had pranked somebody. It wasn't less than 2 minutes later when the still air was shattered with a high-pitched scream.

"WHO DID THIS!?"

America just rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. He was going to have to get up sooner or later.

"Kes Kes Kes, It wasn't me, but whoever did was a genius!"

A huge thump sounded throughout the house. Then America's door was slammed open as he saw Illinois standing in her pj's. Her long blond hair was suddenly cut short, in choppy, ragged style.

"Dad! Virginia cut my hair!"

America sighed and then pulled on his bombers jacket. "I'll call France."

"What? Why are you calling that Frog over?"

"Because he cuts hair the best."

Virginia poked his head and laughed at Illinois's unfortunate hairstyle."Keskeskes, you look so stupid!"

"I also call over England."

Virginia was instantly gone, leaving Illinois so sigh happily. "At least one good thing will come today."

That was when most of the other children came in to have breakfast. They had long given up to have sleep. (Only New York could sleep in, because everybody forgot him. It was times like these that he was glad of that curse.) N. Carolina came in started to help America make Pancakes (They are easy to make and make tons at the same time...).

"Hey Daddy, what do you think of Marriage?" S. Carolina threw out there.

"Wow Southie, I would have never expected this from you. Who's the lucky boy?"

"Well, I am sure you know him but I will keep his identity a secret. But what do you think of marriage?"

"Well, it has to be special. You just have to know that he is the ONE, ya know?"

"Yes dad. I think he is the one for me."

Then Connecticut came into the room and begged for pancakes. "Plwease! I am sooo hungry!"

"Yes dad. I think that it is time to give us our food." Hawaii said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Sure honey!" America flipped a few pancakes out of the pan and onto a few plates which the two young ones took. The pancakes were soon drizzeled with Canadian Maple-syrup (who?).

Then a black figure came in and went unnoticed (by most) and snuck out a few pancakes and a jar of honey. California looked up from her cakes and looked around confused.

"I swear that Georgia was just here."

"Must be a trick of your mind." America said, he noticed his older daughter but decided that he didn't want to clean up the mess that Cali was sure to make.

Alaska came in and took two plates and took them away, most likely to give one to Delaware. Delaware always forgot his breakfast because he usually spent his time to play on the piano. And sure enough Piano music echoed around the house.

It was momentarily silent as the states ate their breakfast, then it was shattered when Texas slapped Minnesotas back and made her choke on her pancake.

"Dude! What was that for?"

"There was a bee on your back." Texas said matter of factly.

"DUDE BEES DON'T COME INTO THE HOUSE!" Minnesota said and then promptly took the chair her and smashed it against Texas.

An all out brawl set in motion and only a few children just watched as Texas, Arizona, California, Michigan, Illinois, Louisiana (That feisty girl), S. Carolina, and Rhode Island (She found this a good exercise for conquering.) fought.

"D' y'' w'nt n'w f'rn't're d'd?" Alabama asked his dad.

America sighed and nodded,"Yes. I think that we need new furniture, you can call your company."

Alabama went into the other room to call for an order.

"This is so very funny, ja?" Pennsylvania smiled at America, only Russia could creep America and even Pennsylvania couldn't match to the real thing. Besides, there were even scarier children besides the Russian kid.

"NO MY (censor) PANCAKES ARE ON THE STUPID FLOOR! WHAT DID THEY (censor) EVER DO TO YOU!?" N. Carolina screeched and soon was in the midst of the brawl.

"Geez would you all, like, shut up? Pink Pony has a headache and I think you should all, like, take a breather." Ohio came into the room and he was wearing a kilt on with looked like the latest fashion.

"Ohio, would you stop dressing up in a (censor) skirt?" Colorado said with disgust. "That is soo disgusting!"

"You are just so, like, jealous."

The doorbell rang. America felt true sympathy to those who stood behind those doors.

Wait, it was France.

And England.

Shoot.

* * *

It was Louisiana who had gotten the door. She had a bloody nose (I think it was Arizona..) and looked up at the two men. It took her two glances and then saw England. "Daddy!" She cooed and launched herself at the gentleman.

"Mon deiu! What happened to your nose?"

"Hm? Oh, its you. I got in a friendly brawl I had with my siblings."

"Leave it to America to not even care for his children." England sighed. "Why are we even here?"

Connecticut came into view and motioned for them to follow him. The Countries followed him confusingly and they reached the room that was once the kitchen. In fact some of the states were still fighting. Texas, Illinois (she is a tough fighter), California.

Illinois saw France first and untangled herself from the two other states and hid behind America who was making even more pancakes.

"Dad! He is here!" Hissed Illinois. Her blue eyes glaring at France then she noticed England. "And other one is here as well!"

America chuckled at Illinois's reaction when she actually saw her real parents. "Well, I did call them here on your behalf."

Illinois touched her choppy hair and then said,"I like it now."

"Non! I can't let my offspring looking like that!" France grabbed Illinois's hand and towed her away and all the while she was frozen. (She never had a boy take her hand...willingly)

Then it was England and America in the kitchen (California saw Georgia and chased after and Texas was lured out by beer from Alaska. Smart kid...) and it was rather awkward.

"So, you never told me that you had children."

"Well, how could I? Once you all found out you would hunt them down and take them because all of you are greedy. I saw it happening already when I saw you guys fighting over my children." America was starting on the dishes and began to wash the sticky substance of maple syrup off of the plates.

"I-I never!"

"Its alright. I knew already about you and Frances secret meetings." America looked a bit haggard.

Englands only response was silence. It was the only thing he could offer to the free country.

Illinois came into the room on shaky feet and her hair looked just like her fathers. It was official, she looked exactly like France but only a girl.

France came in with a huge smile and patted his daughters back. "We are done!" He sang and saw the tension in the room. "I think it is time we go."

And indeed they left.

* * *

**I GOT SOOO DISTRACTED! I have been trying to write, but I kept on getting distracted by Youtube or Fanfiction or Google! Gahh! This is a lame chapter, well techally it isn't a chapter but a bonus chapter.**

**I NEED MORE NAMES OR ELSE..**

**Virgina: I will cut your hair!**

**Illinois: I KNEW IT WAS YOU *strangles virginia)**

**Rhode Island: Yes! Kill him my fellow sister and we shall CONQUER the WORLD!**

**Colorado: *beings to inhale hamburgers.***

**Delaware: Hey Author! I have a serious complatint!**

**Author: Yes?**

**Delaware: I WAS ONLY MENTIONED IN THIS!**

**Author: Well..**

**States: Yeah! Us too!**

**Author: I need a PAPER to actually remember which states you are! If you want to complain go to RUSSIA!**

**Russia: da?**

**States: …... Good point!**

**Rhode Island: I WILL CONQUER YOU FIRST AUTHOR!**

**Author: Hehe *Trap door opened under Rhode Island and she falls screaming* Oops. Well, thank you all for the Washington, Kansas, and Utah Ideas! I need lots more because they might be a huge (family) gathering soon and I need IDEAS!**

**Georgia: GAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME**

**Cali: Ohonohon, do not try to run from me~~**

**Author: I am little scared of whats going to happen... GOOD LUCK~~ I need more,more,more States!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Ok, THIS IS IT! Introducing Utah (I live in Utah!), Washington, Kansas, New Mexico, and Indiana! Thanks for the reviews and waiting for this!**

It was finally the last day of the meeting. Germany and some others were breathing easy knowing that this was the freaking last day of this horrible mess. What was most important was the fact that no children had come...yet. It was about lunch time when the teenager came in. She had glasses the covered her sparkling green eyes, blond hair that looked the same shade of Swedens and a curl like Romano's. She looked like a decent girl besides the tattoos on her arms that looked like they came from the 80's, and the clothes she had on were a bit uncovering. She had on a plaid shirt on without sleeves and a black undershirt it showed tan, muscular arms. She had a dirty book in her hands and a bright sunflower in her hair. (Wow, That was descriptive..)

"Wheres my dad, ai?" She asked looking around. She saw America in the corner with his head down, he was obviously asleep. She walked over and hand chopped his head and he woke. (England knew where that came from...)

"Kansas? What are you doing here?" America looked up at the 15-year old girl.

"Daddy, you forgot it was girls day! U,W,NM, and I are coming over right now, ai."

"Dang, I really don't want to do this today Kansas."

"Don't make me break out the spells, ai."

England perked up, what if the kids could join Magic Trio? (England, Norway, and Romania)

"Those don't work."

Kansas smiled a ghostly smile and opened the dirty book, she began to have Russias purple aura, and began to kolkolkolkolkolkol. America broke and then was almost dragged out by his daughter when another girl came in. She looked like California but she had a different way of holding herself. She didn't have dark green eyes like Spain but lighter green and a round face like England. She walked in with a hop of happiness and then saw Romano.

She smiled and began to talk to him in spanish. Spain was instantly jealous. He walked over and was about to give the girl a talk when she spotted him.

"Oh look who it is, its the stupid Spain!" She said in a nasty voice,"I hate you! Gave me to the that freaking bush browed, cooking retarded, English mongrel!" She took out a few black things and began to chuck them at Spain. Romano joined with her and began to throw stuff at him.

"Washington! STOP MESSING WITH SPAIN!" America said and that put to the end to the throwing.

"You're right dad, Its unfair to attack an unarmed opponent in a battle of wits." (Ohhh burn!) Washington said then she had a really sad look in her eyes and hugged Romano and began to bawl in his arms. "Why is it always me? I am the only one he hates!" Romano began to sooth Washington, and all the while he was glaring at Spain.

Then a scream came from the door. A girl who looked about 18ish ran into the room she was being chased by S. Korea who was shouting,"Let me have your breasts!"

The girl looked a lot like China but with bright blue eyes that seem to glow. "No! I want to keep them!" She said and then looked around the room. S. Korea spotted China then looked at the girl.

"Who are you, da-ze?"

The girl looked around calmly then said,"Utah." She looked acted like Sweden, the strong silent type. Utah looked around then grinned, she walked over to England and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

England felt threatened, "England, right?" She pointed at England and he nodded. "You are now my wife." She said and smiled.

England snorted his tea and Sweden gave Utah a thumbs up. "What? Why would I be your wife? You would be the wife!"

Utah cracked her knuckles and smiled at England. "You are my wife!" Then she looked at England like a demon. (Sweden saw a look of pure love on Utah's face.)

"GET AWAY FROM ME COMMIE!" Washingtons voice rose over all the others and that drew everybody's attention to the girl. She was being dragged away from Russia by Kansas and America. "I will get you back one of these days! I swear on my cute Alaska!" She howled as she was being dragged from the room. She looked like she was glowing when she was angry and she was struggling from the superpower and her sister.

"We shall see, da?"

Then a boy came in and looked around. He began to sneak in but he caught Russia's attention.

"Lithuania? What are you doing?"

The boy froze and looked at Russia and then kicked the tall country on the leg and hid behind Utah. Russia began to kolkolkolkolkol and then he noticed there were two Lithuania's.

"Ve~ Why are there two of you?" Italy asked Lithuania who stared at the mini self in horror (Who knows what Russia was going to do?)

"Hrm? Oh thats Indiana, he doesn't talk but he hates everybody except me." Utah said while staring at England with a wolfish smile. England could only shiver with …...what was it called? Oh yes, absolute terror. Only Utah could see him trembling with excitement.

Then the doors opened with lots of smoke and several of the Countries could smell the sulfur in the air. It was a small explosion.

A girl came in, she was incredibly tan and black hair, she wore short shorts (France attempted to whistle at her, but was pushed by America.) and her brown eyes looked like Italys. She was very pretty in her own way. Several Countries were about to ask the mystery girl out on a date, but she opened her mouth.

"Did anyone see an ALIEN come in here by any chance?" Her voice was exactly like Americas and several hearts were crushed. Then she spotted Russia and sorta skipped her way over to the tall country. "Ohh. Are you Russia? Are you the one who made the atomic bomb after me? That must suck you had to make it after my invention. BTW did you ever see an alien before? What's your Russian Secrets that you keep from everybody?" The girl kept on asking and talking insomuch that Russia had no idea how to even answer the questions. The tall nation grew scared, for once in his life Russia didn't know. And if he didn't know, who did?

Russia began to have a small heart attack while Kansas was talking with Romania and Norway about her ancient voodoo. England would have entered the conversation but he was being stalked over the room by his 'husband'. (Seriously, he tried to tell Utah if they were married that he would be the husband and Utah was the wife. Unfortunately she began to text the others, about how they were going to get married. England was now in the corner, crying with France. For once they didn't argue and comforted each other like brethren)

Then a ninja appeared and Georgia rose from the shadows. "Hello~! Would any of you like some lunch?" She brought out a couple bentos and set them down on the table. Japan attacked the lunches and found them extremely delicious. Thus Japan quickly turned into a ninja and ran away with Georgia without being discovered by her demon sister and ran off. Italy was stuck with a passed out Germany who decided that life was too much trouble and he just needed to die.

"GERMANY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I AM YOUR BROTHER/FRIEND WHO WILL SAVE ME FROM MYSELF?! VE! EMERGENCY PASTA! SOMEBODY GET THE PASTA!"

Thus. The end of the world meeting week. Germany was successfully revived and everybody agreed to never, ever have a world meeting in America ever again.

However, they would never suspect that some of the states would go to Germany and sky dive the next meeting. But that is another story.

**Hello~I made this a long time ago and I just found out I never did publish this chapter. Well, this is the end of this book, but I will see if I can make a second book... Thank you for the ideas, and I would love to see more but I make no promises.**

**I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you had a fun time reading this as I did.**

**-IAB**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT! (Not story)

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
